Will? Hannibal?
by Tonks7421
Summary: Another murder leads to Will finding out who the Chesapeake ripper is but did Hannibal want him to catch him? Things go from there rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: You were dreaming what?

"And how do you feel about that Will?" Hannibal asked his patient.

"How do I feel? How about you tell me how you feel about this Doctor Lecter" Will replied rubbing his face with his hands.

"Well it worries me it's not normal for a person to have hallucinations as much as you do"

"Hah normal" Will laughed and sat forward on the chair "I haven't been a normal person for a very long time"

"Have you thought about taking time off I'm sure Jack won't mind. Being around death and mutilated bodies can't help"

"It's not that easy the Chesapeake ripper is still out there and Jack needs me to catch him before any more people die"

"Of course how silly of me to forget. So Will what is there you'd like me to do. You refuse medicine to help you won't take time off to get away from the stress. What would you like me to do?"

"I don't know" Will whined like a child as he got up from the chair he was sat in. He walked over to the statue of a stag that Hannibal had in his office. It was strange that the stag that stood there greatly resembled the one that would always be following him either in a hallucination or in a dream and now well now he could hardly tell apart dreams from hallucinations from real life.

"Will?" Hannibal asked still sat in the same chair.

"What?" Will replied playing with the steel antlers

"You have told me about your hallucinations about Garret Jacob Hobbs but is there anything else? You appear to be very fond of that stag statue."

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"It's stupid it doesn't really matter"

"Will anything you have to say matters to me"

"Yes so that you can use it as evidence so that you can send me home with a sticker on my head telling me that I'm mentally unstable"

"You know that's not what I meant you are my friend Will"

"Am I? I swear you're only talking to me because Jack pays you too"

"Jack doesn't pay me Will I'm doing this because I care. I find you interesting"

"Well as I told you when we talked a while ago I don't find you that interesting"

"Yes and as I said... You will"

"Go on then make me interested in you"  
"Now Will you know I can't do that I can't control what interests you and what doesn't"  
"No I know" Will sighed "So what can we do about my hallucinations?"  
"And your sleepwalking"  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you've slept walked on to your roof and not to mention getting into the waiting room with no recollection of how you got here"  
"Well you said I drove here and my car is outside"  
"Yes but do you have any memories of that drive?"  
"No" Will mumbled  
"Now seeing as you refuse any more medication what shall we do?"  
"I'm not refusing it its just that I've had it but it doesn't work"  
"Maybe we should come back to this subject later tell me how are you getting on with catching Chesapeake ripper?"  
"I'm Close I'm so so close I can feel it" Will said turning around and leaning against the podium that the statue laid on.  
Hannibal smirked to himself. Will was close that was true but he still had a little while to go yet. Not long but still a little while. You see Hannibal had been leaving Will little clues. Clues that only Will would be able to see because of him being a empath. He'd think things whilst killing the that Will would be able to know while he was in his trance. He'd think little messages. Hannibal wanted Will to catch him and to be able to know that he's not hiding anything from dear Will.  
"It's like he's leaving me messages like he knows I'll be able to know them why would he do that? The first time it sounded like my voice but it keeps changing to sound like someone else the voice is getting a slight accent last murder."  
A beeping noise stopped Hannibal from answering. Will apologized and got out his phone to see a text from Jack that read, New murder possibility of being the ripper meet me outside your house.  
"There's been another murder sorry I have to go"  
"Another murder?" Hannibal faked his surprise of course there'd been another murder "I can come if you like" Hannibal said as Will pulled his jacket on.  
"Of course we should go now Jack asked me to meet at my house"  
Hannibal and Will sat in Will's car as they drove down to Will's house they discussed the Ripper and the attack on Hannibal that happened just a few weeks ago. As soon as Will pulled up his drive he was met by the familiar sight of crime scene tape and evidence markers. People were crowded around the side of Will's house. The sight worried Will something had happened at his house. The same house that he'd lived in for two years, the house he eats, sleeps and showers in and now's there's a dead body outside it.  
"Jack? What the hell happened here?" Will asked getting out if his car  
"Will I need you to stay calm. Dr Lecter it's good to see you again" Jack said nodding towards Hannibal.  
"Jack this is my house so tell me what the hell is going on here or so help me.."  
"I think you need to see this" Jack replied gesturing for Hannibal and Will to follow him. As they did a body outline on the ground soon came into sight. The body was that of a young girl with short brown hair that had been curled into thin curls. She was dressed in clothes that the murder had gotten from Will's house. Her throat was cut and it looked as if the murder grabbed whatever he could and pulled it out. The girls body also had a cut down the middle and her liver and lungs were removed. The sight made Will go pale and he started to hyperventilate. Hannibal noticed this and tried to calm him.  
"Focus on your breathing Will. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale and exhale. That's good" Hannibal said as Will's breathing slowed down to his normal pace.  
"Do we know if it's the Ripper?" Will croaked  
"Well if it weren't for Garret Jacob Hobbs being dead I'd say it was him but it may have been his copycat" Beverly said as she examined the body.  
"So it was the Ripper then. Great. The ripper... the fucking ripper knows me he was in my house oh god" Will said panicking again as he moved to sit on his porch.  
"Will are you still able to carry on?" Hannibal asked as he placed a hand on Will's shoulder.  
"Yeah I'll be fine"  
"He'll be fine Jack" Hannibal said as he moved away.  
"Everybody clear the scene now" Jack's voice boomed making people scurry away.  
Will took off his glasses and closed his eyes. Behind his closed eyes he saw sheens of light pass. He opened then again to see the blood of the girl go back into her body and the cuts to close up. He started to walk backwards away from the girl and into the house. Suddenly as if a video had stopped being rewinded and started to play Will walked out of the house with a pile of clothes in his hands.  
"I walk out of the house and around the side where I have my victim tied up" Will narrated. He walked down the side of the house and saw a girl struggling tied up and gagged. The girl wasn't currently wearing any clothes so she had Goosebumps all up her body from the cold. Will placed down the pile of clothes nearby her.  
"I picked my victim well. A rude school girl who didn't care about her parents she only used them as a private bank account."  
Will got a scalpel out of his pocket and sliced down his victims chest making blood stream out of it. Will enjoying the symphony of muffled screams the girl made. He started the incision at the mid point between her breasts and carried it down to her pelvis. Will put down the scalpel and reached into the cut and pulled out her liver. Tears were now streaming down her face and her breath became ragged slowly coming to a stop as more blood poured out of the wound. Will placed the liver into a plastic bag he had in his pocket. He then reached in again and removed her lungs also placing them in a separate bag. Will picked up the scalpel again and slit the girl's throat left to right. He reached into the cut and grabbed a large amount of flesh and pulled it out. His masterpiece was almost complete. Then a voice came into Will's head. The voice had a strong accent it said "Soon will be the time soon Will, will understand" the voice sounded familiar but who's it was baffled him. It was like a mental wall was blocking him from figuring out who it was. Will shook his head and carried on with his display. He picked up the pile of clothing he'd set down earlier and place them on the girl she now resembled Will as much as she could. That's where he left it. He gasped coming back into reality. Jack noticed this from where he stood and came over to Will.  
"Where's Hannibal?" Will asked noticing that he was nowhere to be seen.  
"He's gone home said something about cooking you diner. He said it was important you came over as soon as possible because he needed to discuss something with you"  
"Right so should I go now then?'' Will asked  
"I should think so he sounded pretty urgent we can talk tomorrow about this"  
"Thanks Jack I'll see you tomorrow"  
Whilst Will was driving home he wondered why Hannibal had left and not spoken to him at the scene was it really that private? He pulled up to Hannibal's home to see that there were lights on in various rooms. He walked up to Hannibal's front door and rang the doorbell. After waiting for a few minutes he was greeted by Hannibal who had rolled up his sleeves and taken off his jacket.

"Will come in"

"Thank you Doctor Lecter"

"Please Will we are out of my office I'm not your physiatrist now call me Hannibal"

"Right sorry. Jack said you wanted to talk to me about something"

"That can wait for now I made dinner"

"Thanks I appreciate it"

"I've set the food out in the dining room please come in"  
"Thank you"  
Hannibal stood aside and allowed Will to go inside. Hannibal followed Will into his dining room and gestured for him to sit down. Will smiled at Hannibal and then at the food.  
"So what is it we're having?"  
"A lung stew with bouquet garni and garlic and a sauce made from liver"  
"What animal is it?"  
"Figure it out Will"  
"What?"  
"Think Will"  
"I.. I don't know"  
"You'll see in time. Tell me the ripper murder how was it done?" Hannibal asked as he brought the lung to his mouth.  
"It was uh quite horrible the girl had been cut down the middle and her throat had been cut. The Ripper has pulled out some of her vocal chords. And that's it really. Oh and he removed her liver and her... Lungs"  
"A problem Will?"  
The mental wall in Wills mind had just been smashed to pieces he recognized the voice he knew who killed the girl, and now. Oh god he was about to... Eat her.  
"It was you" Will whispered  
"I'm so Will I'm afraid I didn't catch that"  
"IT WAS YOU! you killed that girl you're the Chesapeake Ripper you killed the five others. You... Oh god you served her to me"  
Will started to retch as he realized that it was human meat in front of him and not cow or chicken or sheep. He ran to the bathroom that was just outside the dining room and threw up violently. After about ten minutes of hearing Will throw up in the toilet Hannibal went in and placed a hand on his shoulder. As he did Will jerked away from the hand.

"Don't touch me" Will said shaking.

"Will I need you to be calm"

"Calm? Calm? You need... hah I've just learnt that you are a psychopath and that you've served me human"

"I'm sorry Will I didn't think you'd take it this bad"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't think you caught me do you?"

"Actually yes I do"

"Then tell me Will how did you do it?"

"I… I don't know"

"I let you catch me Will, I left you messages I helped you come to the realization that I'd been killing people I invited you here"

"But still you're the fucking Chesapeake ripper!"

"I am Will."

"I need to tell Jack" Will said shakily standing up

"You can't go anywhere now Will."

"Why not?"

"Well first your home is a crime scene you can't go back there and second I need you to think about it think about what you want to know"

"Well there is one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Why? Why'd you kill so many people?"

"I wanted your attention"

"You already had my attention. You're my physiatrist"

"And yet you say you don't find me interesting"

"Well congratulations you've got me interested, but why am I so important?"

"I think that is a question for later Will for now you should rest."

"Where? My house is a crime scene like you said"

"I've set up my guest room you can stay here"

Will gave a reluctant shaky nod and Hannibal helped him up from beside the toilet. He'd clear the mess up later but for now he had to help Will. He walked up the stairs with Will on his trail until they met a door.

"Here is your room" Hannibal said as he opened the door. It revealed a beige plain room with a few decorations.

"Thank you" Will replied as he sat on the end of the bed that was at the side of the room.

"I'll leave you to your privacy now my room is just down the hall feel free to come and see me if you need to"

And with that Hannibal left the room. Will stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. He then climbed into the bed. The sheets were more comfortable than the ones at his own home so he quickly fell asleep. He dreamt as usual but they weren't nightmares. He saw Hannibal at his lap bobbing his head down Will's length. Hannibal's hands were on his hips and they appeared to be in his office. His head fell back and he groaned loudly. This seemed to make Hannibal even more aroused as his pace quickened and soon Will's eyes rolled back and climaxed into Hannibal's mouth.

"Will…Will…Will!"

Will gasped when he woke up he was covered in sweat and was extremely hard. The sight before him scared the living shit out of him. He was stood on Hannibal's roof right near the edge while the dark sky lay ahead of him. When he woken up he slightly lost his footing and nearly fell Hannibal hand his hand on Will's arm.

"Will its ok I'm here. Do the exercise I taught you"

Will looked down at his watch and checked the time.

"It's f... four fifteen in the m... morning my name is Will Graham and I'm on Hannibal Lecter's roof."

"Good Will come inside"

Will walked backwards from the roof and only turned when Hannibal told him that he had to come through a window. He walked through the window into Hannibal's room. Hannibal's room was dark blue and had very little decoration unlike the rest of his house. Around the walls were sketches he'd done. Hannibal sat Will down in a chair that sat In the corner of the room. Will suddenly realized he wasn't wearing that much and that he had tented boxers so he quickly put his hands down to cover himself. Hannibal noticed the swift movement and suddenly understood why he simply raised an eyebrow at Will but decided not to press on.

"Are you alright Will?"

"Fine. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How did you know I was out there?"

"I heard you come in. I noticed you were sleepwalking and decided not to wake you until you opened the window and walked onto the roof"

"Ah right. Sorry"

"Don't apologies Will. You cannot control sleepwalking"

"But still it's the principle"

"Are you sure you're alright Will you don't look your best"

"I think I probably just need some rest. Good rest that is"

"Of course"

"Thank you again Hannibal" Will smiled and left the room being careful not to move his hands from where they were carefully positioned.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack piss off!

The rest of Will's night was full of vivid erotic dreams. He tossed and turned all the way through the night. At seven o'clock in the morning Hannibal came into Will's room and woke him up. Will had his foot wrapped up in the duvet and was half covered by it, so the first thing Hannibal noticed was Will's very tented boxers. He smiled to himself and only hoped that it wasn't Alana he was dreaming about.

"Will?"

Will lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes squinting at the light.

"Mmm?"

"I've made you breakfast you must be starving after you didn't have any dinner last night."

"Yeah sorry about that I guess finding out that it was... human kind of put me off"

"And yet you haven't complained about it before"

"Well I didn't know it was human before."

"You breakfast will be downstairs I'll wait for you there."

And with that Hannibal left Will to get dressed. After Will had got dressed back into his usual plaid shirt and casual trousers he walked downstairs where Hannibal was serving eggs and toast in his usual suit. His suit was dark purple and he had a lighter purple waistcoat on. Will sat at the island in the middle of the room on a stool.

"Very casual for you Doctor Lecter don't you usually serve some form of French cuisine?"

"Yes but I thought I might serve you something you are more comfortable with, and I thought I told you to call me Hannibal"

"Right sorry. Thank you" Will accepted the plate of food and began to eat. Out the corner of his eye he noticed a person laying on the ground. Will turned his head to look properly to see the person and the sight he saw was not a good one. He saw Garrett Jacob Hobbs laying on the ground against a cabinet with bullet wounds on his chest. He was wearing the same clothes as he had when Will had shot him. Hannibal noticed Will's gaze and looked behind him towards the cabinet only to see nothing. Will looked up and out of the window just as a black stag walked past. Hannibal again noticed that something had caught Will's attention and looked at the window to see the normal view.

"Will is there something wrong?"

Will brought his hands up into his hair and pulled at the same time as the heels of his hand dug into his eyes.

"Will?"

"I feel unstable" Will muttered

"Like you did when you kissed Alana?" Hannibal asked through gritted teeth.

"No I just feel insane like I'm crazy. I guess we both are crazy"

"Why do you say I'm crazy?"

"You kill people and eat them"

"That makes me a psychopath"

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Psychopaths are not crazy they are fully aware of what they do and the consequences of their actions"

"That sounds very rehearsed have you said this to lots of people before?"

"Just one other. My ex-patient Franklin he thought Tobias was a psychopath and asked me if he was crazy"

"Right and Franklin was the person Tobias killed right?"

"Well…"

"Oh don't tell me you killed him?"

"If I hadn't Tobias would've"

"Ok so how many people have you killed exactly?"

"I lost count. Tell me why do you feel unstable?"

"I keep seeing him and the stag"

"Him being Garret Jacob Hobbs but the stag?"

"Oh I forgot you didn't know about that"

"Tell me about it"

"Well I keep seeing a black stag following me wherever I go and it's very similar to the statue in your office"

"I see" Hannibal tilted his head to look at Will from a different angle. Will noticed this and said,

"I hope you not psychoanalyzing me I said before you won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed."

"Of course. Now might I ask what you are going to tell Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Well surely he's going to ask about the murder"

"Oh right yes. Well….. I'm not going to turn you in"

"I appreciate it"

"That being said what should I tell him?"

"I'm not the person to decide this"

Will sighed "No I know I guess all I have to do is think quick and tell him what I think depending on his question."

"That seems a very sensible thing to do"

As if on cue Will's mobile began to ring from the counter where he'd left it the night before. Will answered it after seeing that it was Jack and apologizing to Hannibal.

"What is it Jack?"

"Well you have information about the murder information I'd like to know"

"Oh right yeah"

"I want you to come down to my office and talk about it come as soon as you can."

"Right I'll be there soon"

"Well as soon as you can it's a fair old way from Wolftrap"

"Well I'm not exactly in Wolftrap"

"Well I know you're not at your house because that's a crime scene but I'd have thought that you'd have stayed in the area. Where are you then?"

"I'm with Hannibal"

"I see. That would've been my second guess. Right so come down to my office and we'll talk bring Hannibal with you if he wants to come."

"I'll ask. See you later Jack"

And with that the line went dead. Will turned back to Hannibal to see him clearing up the dishes from breakfast.

"Jack says if you want to come to discus the murder you can. Do you want to?"

"I probably should to lower suspicion levels."

"Right yeah good idea."

Will walked out of the kitchen and picked his jacket from the rack where Hannibal had put it as he came in last night. He was shortly followed by Hannibal who straightened his waistcoat and opened the door for Will. They walked down to the car in silence Will's mind was still full of questions and seeing as he was meant to have a session with Hannibal later he guessed he could ask them later.

They both arrived to Jack's office to find that it was empty. Hannibal suggested that Jack had gone to see someone due to the fact that his jacket was still there and the office looked untouched. Will agreed with a

"Mmm."

They waited for another five minutes until Jack finally turned up.

"Ah Doctor Lecter, Will sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine Jack so what is it you want to know?" Will asked

"What do you know about the murder?"

"Well..." Will looked at Hannibal to see him with his usual calm face. Of course he's calm he must have been through things like this a million times before. "It wasn't the copycat." Will finished

"It wasn't?"

"No"

"But Beverly said..."

"I know what she said Jack but I've been in his or her mind and it was nothing like this murder"

"Or her?"

"What?"

"You said his or her about the copycat"

"Yes I know."

"It's a fair point I guess we haven't thought about the possibility of it being a woman"

"So there you go then think about it like that."

"I think…. I think that I could be someone who has information about the murders." Jack said with a confident look

"Someone like?"

"Like Miss Bloom."

"Alana?!"

"Yes Alana I think she has something to do with it. One day she's becoming very good friends with you the next she won't even look your way almost as if you knew something you shouldn't?"

"I don't know anything about Alana that I shouldn't"

"Then why is it that she won't talk to you anymore?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jack maybe..." Hannibal tried to say but he was cut off

"Why because your hiding something? Just tell me Will."

"BECAUSE I KISSED HER THAT'S WHY!" Will shouted and stormed out of the room.

Both Hannibal and Jack were taken back by Will's outrage.

"He's a bit touchy at the moment" Hannibal said as he stood up "I should go and try to find him."

"Let me know if you do."

The first place Hannibal checked was Will's classroom he went in there and saw that Alana was teaching a class. She stopped when she saw Hannibal come in and walked over to him.

"Hannibal what can I help you with?"

"Will. We were talking with Jack and he stormed out so I checked here. You haven't seen him have you?"

"No sorry where have you checked so far?"

"Just here. I'll let you know when I find him"

"Thank you Hannibal. You know Will cares about you a lot he may not show it but he does"

"Thank you Alana that's nice to hear"

Hannibal smiled and left Alana to go back to teaching. The next place he was going to check was the car park but on the way down he heard very quiet sobs coming from the men toilets. Hannibal stopped and slowly pushed open the door. The sobs were coming from behind one of the stalls. Hannibal walked towards it but didn't try to open the door as he saw it was locked.

"Will?"

"Leave me alone Hannibal" Will called back.

"Will do you want to talk about it?"

"No Hannibal I just said leave me alone"

"I'm not leaving you Will"

"Why not I'm just another patient"

"You're not Will. I care about you"

"Whatever. Why can't people just leave me and my life alone?"

"Jack?"

"Yes Jack. Something happens and he just can't leave it can he?"

"It's his job Will."

The door lock clicked and Hannibal pushed it open to find Will sat beside the toilet with red bloodshot eyes. Hannibal walked over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"It's his job? No it's his job to question murders not my life"

"No I know" Hannibal reached up and brushed away a tear that started to slide down his cheek. Will leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. When he looked back up at Hannibal he had a tightness in his boxers and flushed bright red. How easy it would be to close the distance between them but Hannibal would be disgusted with him for sure.

"I should get up shouldn't I?" Will said

"Probably" Hannibal stood up first and put out a hand for Will to take. Will took it and smiled. Hannibal handed Will his pocket square to wipe his eyes. Will smiled again and took it being as careful as he could not to ruin it.

"I'm not going back to see Jack" Will said sniffing

"Why not?" Hannibal said re-fixing the square back in his pocket.

"That means I have to apologies and I don't really want to see him."

"You're not sorry?"

"No. Jack crossed a line I'm not sorry for my actions"

"I will let him know later that you are ok. Also just a reminder that we do have an appointment later. 1 o'clock"

"Right yes thank you."

Hannibal inhaled deeply and said,

"You really do need an aftershave that doesn't have a ship on the bottle."

"Right I'll change that as soon as possible"

"Personally I think your natural smell if far more appealing" Hannibal mumbled under his breath.

Hannibal took Will out for lunch as he didn't have any more patients for the rest of the day or the rest of the week for a matter. He may have told a slight lie when he said he was seeing patents really he was only seeing Will. The only patient he cared about. When it was time for their appointment Hannibal put his mask back on and acted physiatrist again.

"So Will what would you like to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what I learnt the yesterday"

Hannibal raised his eyebrow in question.

"You know the thing" Will was now nervous he hadn't dreamt it had he? He was now fidgeting a lot.

"I want you to say it Will."  
"What?"

"You are avoiding using exact words signs that you don't want to believe what you know."

"Ok… Ok I want to talk about you being" Will paused and took in a big breath before saying "The Chesapeake ripper" Suddenly a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Why do you kill innocent people?"

"I don't"

"I see you have what a criteria they have to meet or something?"

"I eat the rude."

"Of course you do" Will laughed "Right why do you exactly eat people?"

"It's not really my choice."

"How do you mean?"

"When I was younger my family were killed and me and my were attacked by looters and when the food ran out the looters made me eat my sister" Hannibal said with a guilty look.

"Oh. Look it's not your fault you don't have to feel guilty"

"Will I'm your physiatrist you're not mine" Hannibal said annoyed he'd let his calm mask drop.

"Right sorry"

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Well does anyone other than me know?"

"No you and I are the only people who know"

"Ok. One last question only one." Will took a deep breath and shut his eyes making sure he definitely wanted to ask this. "Why aren't you married Doctor Lecter?"

Hannibal looked quite surprised at the question but answered anyway "I find it hard to create feelings strong enough to love a person"

"Oh" Will looked down. Of course. Hannibal wouldn't even love him if he could. Will sighed "Right that's all then" Will smiled.

"Tell me Will how are your dreams?" Hannibal asked with a smile. Teasing Will was fun.

"They're umm... well. Alright I guess"

"No more nightmares?"

"Not since a couple of nights ago."

"What happened in you latest nightmare?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"We have all the time you need."

Will sighed and closed his eyes recalling his dream.

_He was running. Fast. Running from his house. Like he was being chased by what he didn't know. It was as if he was running from life itself. He turned around to see a forest. How he'd got here he didn't know. He heard the distant crackle of leaves. He turned around again and carried on running. Something was definitely chasing him. Will dodged branches that were in his way. Knocking them out of his face as he ran. He was out of breath now but he kept on running. Soon he was at a beach. Now he was really lost. There were no forests or beaches near his house. Will stopped running and looked around we was surrounded now. All the minds he'd been in all walking towards his like zombies. Each person dragging the dead bodies of their victims. A hand rested on his shoulder. Will gasped and turned around knocking the hand off of his shoulder. Behind him was Garrett Jacob Hobbs with Abigail behind him she looked exactly like one of his victims. The people were getting closer and closer towards him. Until they were as close as they could get._

"And that's when I woke up" Will finished.

"I see." Hannibal was worried deeply worried but soon he'd fix that. Soon he'd stop teasing Will. Even now he's dreams were getting better. So much better.

_Sorry it's so short guys but I want people to know I'm doing a Fanfic challenge so PM me a challenge and I'll do it!_


End file.
